List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) episodes
The following is an episode list for the animated television series [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'']] which premiered in 1987. In total 193 episodes aired between 1987 and 1996. The first three seasons were aired in syndication. CBS aired the rest of the series on Saturday mornings. As of September 1, 2009, the first eight seasons are available on DVD from Lions Gate Entertainment Series overview Season 1 (1987-1988) The first season aired in syndication in December 1987. At this point in the series, the Technodrome is located underneath New York City. Season 2 (1988) The second season aired in syndication. For most of this season, the Technodrome is located in Dimension X. Shredder is without Krang's help for much of this season. Season 3 (1989) The third season aired in syndication. For most of this season, the Technodrome is located at the Earth's core. Transport modules with drills are used to travel between the Technodrome and the Earth's surface Season 4 (1990) Beginning in season four, the show aired on Saturday Mornings on CBS. During this season, the Technodrome is back in Dimension X. Dimensional portals are used to travel between Earth and Dimension X. Note that the Vacation in Europe episodes take place between the first two episodes of this season. Season 5 (1991) For most of this season, the Technodrome is frozen at the North Pole. The transport modules from season 3 are reused, this time to drill underneath Canada and into New York City. Episodes #125 and #126 originally ran as a 1-hour prime-time special titled "Planet Of The Turtleoids". When reran, it was split into two parts. Season 6 (1992) In this season, the Technodrome is located at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. Transport Modules are used to travel between the Technodrome and New York City. Vacation in Europe sideseason (1993) This sideseason takes place between episodes 66 and 67, while the Technodrome is in Dimension X. These episodes were produced before Season 4 and aired in 1993 on USA's Cartoon Express. Season 7 (1993) This season chronologically begins at where Episode 142 left off. The Technodrome is still located at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean until the last episode, when it is sent back to Dimension X. Season 8 (1994) From this point onwards, the show was retooled into a more action based series. Among the changes, the tone of the show became darker, the art style changed significantly, and many of the previous notable characters were removed. These final three seasons are known as the "Red Sky episodes" amongst fans, due to the fact that the sky was constantly portrayed as red, instead of the usual blue. Season 9 (1995) From this point onwards, Lord Dregg takes over as the main villain of the series. The Technodrome is not seen in this season. This is also the last season with David Wise's input. Season 10 (1996) This is the final season of the 1987 Ninja Turtles series. The Technodrome is abandoned. See also *List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) episodes References Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episodes (1987 series) es:Anexo:Episodios de las Tortugas Ninja (1987) it:Episodi di Tartarughe Ninja alla riscossa nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 serie) ru:Список эпизодов Черепашки Ниндзя (1987) fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Turtles – mutanttikilpikonnat jaksoista sv:Lista över avsnitt av Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)